How Jr Bowser came to be
by LK101
Summary: The Koopalings are introduced to there new brother but there is no way they're going to like him when Bowser says he is the heir.
1. Just a regular day

"So I kicked the shell and it went through the air and everyone was staring at it and it was all green and it flew at him and it was spinning and spinning and it was about to hit him and everyone was like oooh but then he ducked and they all said ahhhhh..." Morton was saying but no one listened to him. They were all doing their own things. Ludwig and Iggy were working on an invention, Larry was playing tennis with Roy and Wendy was chasing Lemmy who insulted her by calling her an obese bald troll. "You're so fat that you didn't fit down the hole. You're so slow you were outrun by a paraplegic goomba. You're so ugly you looked in Kamek's magic mirror and it cracked." Lemmy taunted."It's true; my mirror did crack when she looked in it." Kamek said and high fived Lemmy.

"When I catch you you'll be so dead." Wendy roared. Lemmy back flipped onto her head and jumped in a pipe. Wendy ran towards the pipe to go in it but a bom-omb came out and blew up in her face. She ran into the pipe but Lemmy had activated a switch so it transported her all the way to world 3.

Bowser's voice roared through the castle as he called the kids into the throne room. "Where's Wendy?" he asked.

"I sent her to world 3." Lemmy said sheepishly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't send your siblings to other worlds. You're one of the oldest Lemmy; you should be responsible, like Ludwig and Roy." Bowser roared and Ludwig and Roy nodded their heads smugly.

"They're not responsible, Ludwig is the one who keeps raiding the fridge and Roy beats up your minions so that they can't take out Mario." Lemmy snitched before ducking as Roy threw a punch at him and then dodging one of Ludwig's magic bolts before running off. The two koopas chased after him promising to do some things to him best unmentioned.

"To those of you who remain, I want to introduce you to your new brother Jr Bowser, who is a perfect replica of me and will inherit my kingdom one day." The Koopalings glared at Jr Bowser as they met him for the first time, already mortal enemies. Just then Wendy walked in and grabbed Larry by the shirt. "Tell me where Lemmy is or I'll do to you what I'm going to do to him." Wendy snarled. "B-b-b..." Larry said but then Lemmy cart wheeled in being chased by Roy and Ludwig and Wendy went after him. Lemmy pressed a switch activating a trapdoor and dropping the three of them down into the basement.

"Of all the families to get stuck with..." Jr Bowser muttered before he went to get milk and cookies.


	2. Getting to know each other

Bowser wanted Jr Bowser to meet the family and so he told the koopalings they must each spend an hour of their day with him getting to know each other.

**Ludwig's hour**

"So Pipsqueak, you're the new kid. I'm the boss around here and my word goes. I'm the smartest and my songs are beautiful, want to hear one?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure, I love music." Jr replied. Ludwig followed by playing a nineteen minute piece.

"I think you made my ears bleed." Jr said. This comment made Ludwig really mad so he invited Jr to test out his latest invention. "Just step on there and I'll power it up." Ludwig said with an evil look on his face. Jr got on and after Ludwig turned it on he found he couldn't move.

"My Electro-magnetic-paralyser-omatic will hold you in place for the hour while I play my music until you like it." Ludwig cackled.

**Lemmy's hour**

"I'm the funny one, and a great acrobat at that." Lemmy said as he did a handstand on his ball. "Bowser told me your the second oldest but you're so small." Jr said.

"So what, at least I'm not a chubby moron who still needs a bib." Lemmy said.

"Why you little!" Jr shrieked and tried to bite him but Lemmy made a run for it and Jr couldn't keep up with him. Finally, when Jr was lying on the floor, Lemmy moon walked on his face while making fun of him.

**Roy's hour**

"I'm the strongest one, I dedicate hours to weight lifting and so will you if you want to stay on my good side." Roy said.

"Please tell me you're nicer then Lemmy." Jr pleaded.

"No one is as annoying as Lemmy kiddo." Roy told him.

"Why are you wearing pink" Jr asked.

"Real men wear pink; you got a problem with that." Roy said with an intimidating voice.

"N-n-no." Jr stuttered. Roy showed Jr all his favourite wrestling moves for the rest of hour.

**Iggy's hour**

"Do you like cheesecake?" Iggy asked Jr.

"I guess..." Jr said.

"Cool, wanna see my robot that shoots cheesecake bullets." Iggy said.

"Yes..." Jr agreed.

"This one is definitely the crazy one." Jr thought.

**Wendy's hour**

"I'm daddies favourite child so don't try buttering him up." Wendy said.

"Spoilt brat." Jr muttered.

"Now we're going to play fantasy, I'm going to be Princess Wendy and you can be my butler." Wendy said.

"But I don't want to be the butler." Jr moaned.

"Do you think you have a choice!" Wendy shouted at him before putting on her novelty tiara.

**Morton's hour**

"My name is Morton; I'm named after my grandfather. Morton means Mighty One in Greek and Strong One in Roman. My Dad chose the name because I was born the day after my Grandfather died. Very sad I know. Did you know that there are over a million koopas in the mushroom kingdom, second only to the toads? Toads are the worst, they work for that goody-goody Mario, I hear he is from Brooklyn..." Morton continued like this for the whole hour.

**Larry's hour**

"So what are you going to do to me, torture me, insult me, bore me to death." Jr said.

"Nah, as fun as it sounds I'd rather play a video game." Larry said.

"Finally, a normal person in this family." Jr said as they played legend of Zelda, skyward sword.


	3. First schemes

"Kids, it's family scheme night tonight and if you come up with the best scheme you'll get to choose where we go for our next holiday." Bowser roared.

"What are we meant to do?" Jr asked.

"Just think up evil schemes. I won't be disappointed if you don't contribute or your ideas suck, it's your first time, these guys have had years of training." Bowser replied.

"I think we should replace the real Peach with a robot Peach so that Mario wouldn't notice." Ludwig said.

"Won't work, Mario will feel her metallic skin. We should tie Mario up so he can't come for us?" Larry replied.

"The toads would free him idiot. Let's bruise him beyond repair." Roy said.

"Great idea but we wouldn't be able to deal with the lawyers." Bowser said, "Any other ideas?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know. We kidnap Peach and it'll be so epic because we'll hide and then jump out and catch her and take her away and Mario would try to stop her but fail and Luigi would try but fail and then the toads will try and fail..." Morton said.

"Shut your shell hole Morton." Everyone else shouted simultaneously (they spent hours perfecting it when Morton had his back turned).

"I had a dream where you kidnapped Peach and succeeded. I can't remember it all but it had something to do with Pantaloons." Iggy said.

Ignoring him, Wendy proposed her idea. "I'll distract him with my beauty while you guys steal Peach."

"Perfect..." Lemmy said and everyone stared at him in awe because he had complimented someone. "...Except for the fact that you're the ugliest koopa in the world and then some." Lemmy giggled.

"Be serious." Bowser said.

"Sure. We keep on losing because Mario defeats all our traps. If we had more money we could afford better traps so I say instead of kidnapping Peach we steal money from the toad national bank. Of course we will be recognised before we could get through the front door so we send Jr in armed to the teeth with hidden weapons and by the time he reveals his intentions it'll be too late, and we can make sure Mario doesn't stop him by trying to steal the princess, but as a distraction." Lemmy said.

"Wow, that's a great plan Lemmy." Bowser said.

"Apart from me, and of course you, no one in this family could scheme their way out of a paper bag." Lemmy said. All his siblings except Jr Bowser tried to attack him simultaneously and ended up in a tangle. "Catch me if you can losers." Lemmy said before running down one of the castles hallways.

"So Lemmy, where shall we go on holiday?" Bowser asked.

"Mega world resort, the Rocky circus is performing there for three whole nights." Lemmy said.

"Great, we'll go after the scheme is complete Lemmy." Bowser said.

"I'm nervous Pa." Jr said to Bowser.

"Don't worry; I was nervous for my first scheme. It was when I was four and I was going to steal candy from one of the kids in my nursery. It went great and soon I had so much candy I needed and extra diaper to carry it in." Bowser said as he armed his son with weapons.

"Wendy will give you clothes to hide your weapons in and make-up that will make you looks like a human. Larry will teach you how to act like one, Morton will teach you how to talk like one and Roy will teach you self defence if someone attacks you. It will be just fine." Bowser said.

An hour later and all the Koopalings and Bowser were home from the distractions. Jr walked in with a black eye and a sack of money.

"What happened to you?" Wendy asked.

"It was one of those rub on tattoos, they were giving them away for free." Jr replied.

"Our taxi is here, let's go on holiday." Lemmy said, tapping his watch.

"Interesting fact about Taxis, they were invented in Egyptian time for the pharaoh and his family only..." Morton said before he heard a horn honk.

"Are you coming or not?" Iggy asked and Morton noticed all his siblings and Bowser in the car and hurried in.


	4. volleyball

They arrived to their hotel that evening. There were 2 rooms to share so Bowser was going to have one and all the others had to share.

"This bed is giant." Lemmy said as he jumped on it.

"I know right." Iggy said.

"Wait, there's only one bed, we're going to have to share." Wendy said. All of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Don't worry, according to my calculations we'll each have 21.37 cm of space to ourselves, more than enough." Ludwig said.

"Well, I should unpack." Roy said. Each koopaling unpacked their stuff. Ludwig had brought his organ and some books on physics and chemistry. Lemmy had his own miniature circus kit. Roy had brought his portable wrestling ring. Iggy had some of his latest inventions including a multi-dimensional cheesecake and a train that would fold up to the size of a pea and had cannons that blasted chocolate cake. Wendy had thousands of cosmetic products. Morton Jr brought his mini fridge and a karaoke machine. Larry had some sports equipment and Jr had a few toys. Usually they wouldn't have space for this stuff but this was mega world, remember.

"Let's play a game." Jr suggested.

"Rock Paper Doomsday device?" asked Iggy.

"Actually, I think we should play mega golf, like mini golf but bigger." Ludwig said.

"Great idea Ludwig, too bad you can't have them all the time." Lemmy said.

"Talking about mini golf, it originated from ancient China when the emperor used to throw shurriken at pots that were strategically placed. It evolved a lot over the pat thousand years, give or take a few hundred to get the game we have today. Golf was created a lot earlier by the Mayans when they used to throw rocks down holes..." Morton blabbered before noticing everyone was gone and he rushed down to the minigolf course.

Ludwig won by using physics but Roy called it cheating. "Using gravity and friction to my advantage is not cheating." Ludwig said. "In fact, I bet you're just accusing me because you came last out of everyone." Ludwig smirked.

"Yeah you failed so bad that you might as well be competing with that chair, and even then you wouldn't stand a chance." Lemmy taunted.

"I'm tired of you running Lemmy. I want a proper fight against you bro, one on one." Roy said.

"Accepted." Lemmy said.

"I'll commentate." Morton offered.

An hour later everyone was ready for the match.

"Today we have a giant showdown. The Sultan of Strength verses the Prince of Pranks. The Master of Muscles versus the Champion of comedy. We have 'The terminator' aka Roy versus 'Mini Man' aka Lemmy. Brought to you by the good folks from Mega world." Morton said.

Roy picked Lemmy up and started beating him to a pulp. Lemmy tried to escape but Roy's grip was too tight. "This does not look good for Mini Man." Ludwig said. Morton slammed Lemmy onto the ground and then climbed on to the bed to jump on him but Lemmy rolled out the way. He then kicked him where it hurts before covering him with balls. "Mini Man uses the tombstone." Morton said. Roy smashed the balls into the air and threw Lemmy out the window. "Someone call the ambulance because Lemmy's chance for success just flew out the window." Morton said. Lemmy used his acrobatic skills to grab onto the ledged and flip backed inside and flew into Roy causing a double KO.

The next day Lemmy, Larry, Iggy and Jr Bowser went to the circus. Morton and Ludwig entered the battle of the bands and Roy and Wendy went to a day club, like a night club but during the day.

That evening they were lying on the beach when Jr suggested they play volleyball. They said Jr should pick three people to be on his team so he said "Ludwig because his knowledge of physics allows him to calculate the angle, speed and trajectory, Lemmy because his acrobatic skills and weight give him a speed advantage and Roy because his strength means his power shots would be almost impossible to stop."

Everyone stared at Ludwig and sweating Ludwig said "Nowhere in the rulebook does it say I can't leave subliminal messages."

They let it side and Jr's team won 19-0.


	5. birthday party

Jr Bowser had lived with the Koopalings for several weeks now and became bratty and spoilt like them. He wasn't the Koopa he is now though, there was one more event that shaped him to be who he is. His birthday.

"Everything needs to be perfect for Jr's surprise party. Ludwig, you're in charge of music, Lemmy, set up the entertainment, Roy, do all the heavy lifting, Iggy, get the food, Wendy, do the decorations, it needs to look spiffing, Morton, with your bigmouth you should easily get the word out, Larry, keep Jr distracted." Bowser roared.

"What are you doing for the party Dad?" Ludwig asked.

"Financing it idiot." Bowser roared at him. "Now get to it."

They rushed around doing their various jobs.

"Larry, why are you taking me to the arcade?" Jr asked.

"You don't believe it's out of the goodness of my heart?" Larry replied sweetly.

"Nope, what's the catch?" Jr asked with a cynical look on his face.

"Do you want to chat or do you want to go to the arcade?" Larry asked with a harsher tone. They went to the arcade.

"Ludwig, how is the music going, Roy put that over there, Lemmy stop fooling around, Wendy you can do your hair later." Bowser roared.

"I managed to book 3 different bands, 1 classical, 1 rock and the Koopa Choir." Ludwig said.

"Good, where is Iggy with that food?" Bowser shouted.

"The delivery truck broke down in Soda Jungle; he's picking it up as we speak." Ludwig informed.

"Everything has to be perfect." Bowser told them.

"Pac Koopa is the best game ever, especially two player." Jr said as he inserted a coin into the machine.

"Ok, this time I'll be Pac Koopa and you can be Blinkio." Larry said.

Bowser called Larry on his phone. "Bring him home." He said before hanging up. Then he called Morton and told him "You've spread the word so now you can come home."

All 3 bands were ready to perform, Iggy had got a selection of cheesecakes for food, and Lemmy had hired a clown with a degree in Comedy and a doctorate. Laughter is the best medicine. Wendy had chosen underwater theme for the party and Roy had put everything where it was meant to be. Morton had got over 500 people to come (501 to be exact.)

When Jr came home he said "All this for me, it's perfect."

Everybody partied until they dropped. After all the guests had left they gave Jr his presents.

From Ludwig he got a book called '101 ways to hypnotise people with subliminal messages'. Lemmy gave him a ball, like his but bigger. "I'll teach you to balance on it." Lemmy promised.

Roy gave him a pair of pink sunglasses and a pink leather jacket. Iggy gave him his very own pet, a hybrid between a puppy and a goomba. Wendy's present was a cute butler costume, limited edition so that he could look the part when they played fantasy. Morton gave him his autobiography. "I included you in it." Morton said. Finally, it was Larry's turn. "I give you the latest videogame, Sonic and Sega all stars racing."

Bowser walked in. "I see you have given him your presents, well now I must present mine, the airship." He said.

The Koopalings looked at Jr with jealousy; they weren't even allowed to look at it unsupervised yet alone drive it.

"Nya Nya Na Nya Nya." Jr said and he ran off his siblings chasing after him with maces, swords and machine guns.


	6. Epilogue

Jr Bowser is now and adult and the owner of Bowser's magnificent kingdom. His brothers and sisters all have their own various evil ways. Mario is old but his son fights back twice as strong. Jr has a plan though, one that'll destroy the Mario family so that Princess Aubergine, Queen Peaches daughter would marry him. All he needed was a little help from his siblings.

The End.


End file.
